Fictober Ship Emblem
by PurpleAqua
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shots de múltiples parejas de Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fates y Three Houses.
1. 1 Hayato x Mozu (Fates)

**Advierto que los shipps que se llevarán son de las entregas Awakening, Fates y Three Houses, pudiendo tener spoilers de las tramas y supports, así que tengan cuidado en caso de no haber jugado alguno de estos títulos.**

**La lista usada para este fictober fue tomada de la pagina de Facebook "Ship Emblem", nombrada igual que la página en cuestión.**

* * *

**1\. ****Abrazo (Hayato x Mozu)**

El campo de batalla era un caos frente a sus ojos, pero Mozu solo observaba, quieta, mientras esperaba las instrucciones que Corrin le daría en cualquier momento. Por ahora, debía estar alerta ante el peligro.

Vio como la princesa se transformaba en dragón para impedir el paso de un espadachín y acabar con él, mientras recibía asistencia de Azura para acabar con otro enemigo que se acercaba desde un costado; vio un poco más lejos a Takumi acabar con un grupo de jinetes wyvern con tan solo un par de flechas; giró un poco, y bastante cerca de su posición, vio a Hayato vencer a un soldado acorazado con un potente hechizo, mientras un espadachín parecía acercarse rápidamente por su espalda para atacarlo...

¡Por fin lo había encontrado! Pero algo andaba mal, ¡estaban a punto de atacarle y él no parecía notarlo!

-¡Hayato! -Mozu lanzó un grito de pánico, olvidando que debía esperar instrucciones, mientras tomaba su naginata. Sin un atisbo de dudas, se interpuso en el camino del espadachín; forcejeó con él unos instantes, hasta que logró desestabilizarlo y quitarle su espada. Pudo escuchar uno de los hechizos de Hayato a su espalda, y vio al enemigo ser parcialmente congelado en un parpadeo. Rápidamente lo derrotó con un ataque directo de su naginata, dejándose caer al piso de rodillas tras dejarle fuera de combate.

Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, y aún allí, arrodillada en el suelo, sentía que se caería de un momento a otro. Tocó su bolsillo, ese donde solía llevar su amuleto, pero recordó que lo había dejado en el castillo ante la noticia de que sería un combate "sencillo". No le importaba nada a su alrededor, toda su mente se llenó de pronto de un miedo paralizante que no la dejaba centrarse en nada más que en su propio terror.

Hayato, alarmado, se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Mozu, tranquila, ya no hay más enemigos cerca -le dijo, pues ciertamente la batalla continuaba, pero parecía haberse trasladado bastante lejos de donde ellos se hallaban-. No tengas miedo.

La chica rompió a llorar, aferrándose al cuello de Hayato. Temblaba como una hoja, pero allí, pegada a él, se sintió un poco más segura. Intentó hablar, aún sollozando.

-Creí... creí que no alcanzaría... ¡Casi te dejo ir, como a mi mama! No quiero perderte, eres mu' importante pa' mi.

Las mejillas de Hayato se encendieron como focos, mientras Mozu escondió su cara en el pecho del chico, llorando aún. Es cierto que ambos habían aceptado el hecho de que se gustaban, que diablos, él fue el que se declaró primero, pero el augur aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar esos sentimientos en voz alta. Claro, el expresarlos era otra cosa.

-Tú eres muy importante para mí también, Mozu, y no te dejaría sola por nada del mundo -respondió, envolviendo el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos-. No tienes que desesperarte, eres muy valiente, ¿recuerdas? Respira hondo y deja que el amuleto te ayuda a calmarte.

-D-dejé el amuleto en casa -dijo Mozu entre sollozos. No podía reprenderla, después de todo era mejor que haberlo perdido, e incluso con eso, él podría hacerle otro. Pero, si no improvisaba algo en ese momento, Mozu seguiría en pánico.

-Pues... mira, me tienes a mí aquí. Los amuletos funcionan con magia y fe; yo tengo magia, así que si tienes fe quizás funcione como un gran amuleto para ti. Recuerda, respira hondo y te calmarás.

Tal como le indicó, Mozu tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, poco a poco, su respiración se volvió más regular. Hipó un par de veces, pero, a grandes rasgos, se notaba mucho más calmada.

-Bien hecho. Ahora vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, quizás necesiten ayuda.

Hayato intentó ponerse de pie, pero a Mozu aún le temblaban las piernas, y como no parecía querer soltar al augur, acabó sentándolo a su lado mientras ella seguía arrodillada.

"Seguramente debe estar agotada", pensó Hayato, que usó uno de sus rollos para enviar una señal al aire en espera de que algún aliado los fuese a ayudar. En breve, el galope de un caballo acercándose llamó su atención, y Silas apareció frente a él con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Están bien, chicos? -preguntó, bajándose de su caballo. Mozu ya no lloraba, pero se notaba cansada entre los brazos de Hayato.

-Gracias por venir, Silas, ¿cómo va la batalla? Mozu no se encuentra muy bien, ¿crees que podrías llevarla hasta un lugar más seguro?

Silas soltó una pequeña risa, antes de contestar, a la par que ajustaba la montura de su caballo.

-La batalla se acabó en cuanto los refuerzos enemigos se retrasaron. Corrin está apaleando al jefe bandido en estos momentos, volveremos al castillo en cuanto nos unamos al grupo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir, Mozu? No tengo problema en llevarte.

-No -dijo, con la voz ahogada al no separar la cara del pecho de Hayato-. No quiero separarme de Hayato, asín que no me subiré.

El rostro de Hayato se volvió a colorear de rojo ante la mirada socarrona de Silas. Parecía divertirle la situación.

-Bueno, ambos son pequeños, así que podrían subir juntos. ¿Qué dicen, tórtolos?

-Pero Silas, sabes que no se montaaaaar...

Interrumpiendo la obvia protesta de Hayato, Silas los levantó a ambos del suelo y los sentó de costado en la montura de su caballo. Mozu aún abrazaba a Hayato, pero levantó la vista, curiosa ante lo sucedido; ya no habían lágrimas en su rostro, lo cual relajó a Hayato.

-Eres mu' fuerte, Silas -elogió, acomodándose mejor al lado de su novio. El jinete solo rió y tomó las riendas de su caballo, tirándolas para que comenzaran a moverse hacia donde los demás los esperaban.

-Hey, yo también soy fuerte -masculló Hayato, levemente ofendido, intentando separarse del abrazo de oso que Mozu le daba. Claramente, esta solo se apegó más a él.

-Pue' hoy me dejaste mu' asustá, asín que no te soltaré en to' el día. Pue'es ser to' lo fuerte que quieras, pero no eres invencible. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi amuleto nuevo?

-¿Amuleto nuevo? -preguntó Silas desde el frente, atento a la conversación, riendo en voz baja.

-Asín como lo ves, encontré un nuevo y mucho mejor amuleto. ¡Sólo debo abrazar a Hayato, y me siento mu' bien!

La risa de Silas los acompañó todo el camino, mientras un realmente sonrojado Hayato se dejaba abrazar por Mozu. Seguramente no se la podría quitar de encima en un buen rato, pero hey, él no se quejaba, le estaba empezando a gustar eso del abrazo-amuleto.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto! Vengo a dejar mi granito de arena a este fandom, aprovechando el fictober~ Cada fin de semana subiré los fics de la semana, así que tendrán actualizaciones maratónicas, ¡como ahora, que tendrán seis capítulos de una vez!**_

_**Todos los capítulos tendrán shipps diferentes, por lo que si alguna no es de su agrado, podrán saltar el capitulo en cuestión pues no afecta en la lectura de los demás.**_

_**No olviden dejar comentarios, críticas, lo que les gustó, lo que no, si gustan fangirlear algún shipp, lo que sea, ¡adoro interactuar con los lectores, no muerdo!**_


	2. 2 Takumi x Camilla (Fates)

_**Admito que no sabía muy bien que escribir este día, pero leí en algún rincón de internet que NSFW es algo con mucho fanservice, así que salió esto. Espero sus críticas~ (?)**_

* * *

**2.** **NSFW (Takumi x Camilla)**

-Príncipe Takumi~

La melosa voz de Camilla lo hizo ponerse en guardia, abriendo el libro que tenía a su lado y simulando leer. Esperaba que el bullicio de la playa en la que se encontraban, y toda la gente que andaba de un lado a otro, la distrajeran y la alejaran de él.

Sintió, resignado, cómo la princesa se recostaba en la silla de playa a su lado, levantando -o bajando- el respaldo, y por un momento dirigió su vista hacia ella. Grande fue su bochorno al notar que Camilla lo miraba fijamente, recostada sobre su abdomen y con la espalda descubierta, ofreciendole el protector solar.

-¿Gustas ayudarme, príncipe Takumi? Si pudieras untarme el protector te estaría completamente agradecida.

-No creo que sea buena idea, princesa Camilla -respondió Takumi, volviendo a esconder la cara tras el libro.

-Oh, vamos, príncipe Takumi, no seas tan tímido. ¿Lo harías si luego yo te unto protector a ti? -insistió Camilla, con un tono claramente coqueto que no hizo más que escandalizar a Takumi.

-¡Claro que no! Podrías pedírselo a alguien más, yo quiero seguir leyendo.

-Es que... solo tú puedes tocar mi cuerpo, príncipe Takumi... no confío en nadie más aquí.

-¡No digas esas cosas! -Ya bastante irritado, Takumi dejó su libro a un lado, y encaró a Camilla. El rostro avergonzado y el aura vulnerable que rodeaba a la chica rompió todas sus defensas, y a regañadientes tomó el protector que le era ofrecido-. Sólo... deja de hablar y ya.

La risita de satisfacción de Camilla fue suficiente para saber que había hecho exactamente lo que ella esperaba. Derrotado, se levantó de su silla y se sentó a un lado de la chica.

-Bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Desata el nudo del bikini y extiende el protector por toda la espalda y los costados, querido, del resto del cuerpo me encargo yo misma. Recuerda, debes masajear muy bien para que el protector se absorba correctamente.

Takumi sabía que, a esas alturas, de nada servía ya el quejarse, por lo que solo masculló un par de improperios y siguió las instrucciones de Camilla.

Desató el nudo que sujetaba el bikini a la espalda de Camilla, mirando durante un instante la blanca extensión de piel frente a él, y desviando su atención a la botella de protector rápidamente. Takumi puso una buena porción de crema en sus manos y, lentamente, la comenzó a aplicar en la espalda de la chica.

-¡Ah!~ -gimió Camilla, al sentir el frío protector contra su tibia piel, sonrojando a Takumi ante el repentino sonido-. No te detengas, querido, sigue~

Ya completamente avergonzado por la situación, sintiendo como algunas personas comenzaban a mirar en su dirección, Takumi comenzó a mover sus manos más rápido. Sin delicadeza, esparció crema por los hombros de Camilla, por toda su espalda y sus costados.

-Ah~ eres muy rudo, Takumi~ -dijo de forma muy insinuante.

A su lado, Takumi pudo escuchar cómo una mujer chillaba escandalizada y se marchaba lejos seguida de un par de niños. Ya harto de eso, y con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, quitó las manos de la espalda de Camilla y le ató el bikini con un rápido movimiento.

-¡Ya acabé, princesa Camilla! Ahora, ¿puedes dejarme tranquilo? Ya he pasado muchos bochornos por hoy.

-Oh, pero lo hiciste muy bien -felicitó Camilla, sentándose en la silla, frente a frente con Takumi-. Estaba a punto de pedirte que me esparcieras protector también al frente, ¿no quieres...?

La chica levantó levemente su busto con los brazos, realzando el escote que el bikini dejaba ver, sin una pizca de vergüenza y sonriendo de forma coqueta.

-¡Definitivamente era mejor cuando me tratabas como un niño! -chilló Takumi, tomando su libro y marchándose del lugar, dejando a una muy divertida Camilla atrás.


	3. 3 Iñigo x Severa (Awakening)

**3\. Primer beso (Iñigo x Severa)**

-Severa, querida, ¿qué te parece si hoy desayunamos juntos? -anunció melosamente Iñigo, apareciendo a un lado de la pelirroja en cuanto esta salió de su tienda de campaña.

-¡¿Qué haces?! No me coquetees tan pronto por la mañana, tonto. -Rápidamente, Severa tomó del brazo a Iñigo y lo introdujo a su tienda, con una mirada reprobatoria-. Eres muy ruidoso, ¿lo sabías?

-Entonces, ¿qué dices sobre el desayuno? -preguntó, despreocupado. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la actitud repelente de Severa, que parecía aumentar cuando él le demostraba su cariño en público-. Me encantaría disfrutar una mañana más a tu lado.

-Claro que acepto, solo... no seas tan ruidoso, ¿okay? -Extendió la mano derecha, esa en que llevaba el anillo que el chico le había regalado, mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda, algo sonrojada.

Iñigo sonrió como un bobo, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. En un silencio al que ya estaban acostumbrados, caminaron juntos hacia la tienda que se usaba de comedor, para iniciar su día.

En el comedor, al ser bastante temprano, no había realmente mucha gente por allí. Los más diligentes, como Frederick, Miriel o Cherche, comían su desayuno con calma, cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos. Además de ellos, Donnel rondaba por la carpa, yendo y viniendo cargado de verduras en dirección a la carpa anexa que hacía de cocina.

-Yo iré por la comida, Iñigo, tú ve a buscar lugares -se ofreció Severa, bastante dócil al haber poca gente alrededor.

La pelirroja se dirigió a paso rápido a la cocina, dejando atrás a Iñigo; conociendo los horarios del campamento como lo hacía, estaba segura de que no sería grato el que fueran juntos a ese lugar.

-¡Oh, hola Severa! -escuchó el saludo de su madre, que esperaba detrás del mesón, sirviendo los desayunos del ejercito-. ¿Algún motivo especial para haberte levantado temprano hoy, querida?

-No es nada, mamá, Iñigo me invitó a desayunar, es todo -respondió, algo evasiva. El ceño fruncido de Cordelia fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que un pequeño sermón la esperaba.

-Entiendo que te guste, querida, y que ya estás mayorcita para elegir un novio, pero, ¿en serio, Iñigo...?

Y ahí estaba, la critica matutina de Cordelia. Desde que Iñigo y Severa habían comenzado a salir, Cordelia parecía decidida a criticar al joven, como si la tuviera tomada con él por algún motivo. Claramente, a Severa esto no le agradaba, por lo que solía estar a la defensiva cuando el tema salía entre ellas.

-Si tienes alguna queja, madre, dila pronto, porque me está esperando allá afuera y no quiero retrasar más nuestro desayuno.

-Voy a serte franca, querida -suspiró Cordelia, tensándose levemente-. Iñigo es un mujeriego, tiene fama de dormir cada noche con alguna chica distinta a su lado, y siento que realmente no te merece. Si tan sólo fuera como su padre, que se enamoró de Olivia en cuanto la conoció, nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más...

-Ya te tardabas en comenzar a alabar a Lord Chrom -refunfuñó Severa-. Agradezco tu preocupación, madre, pero "ya estoy mayorcita para elegir un novio", y ya lo elegí. Y él me eligió a mí, así que...

-¿Estás segura de que te eligió a ti? ¿No fuiste tú la que tomó la iniciativa? -rebatió Cordelia, cruzando los brazos de forma severa-. Ni siquiera te ha besado, ¿no? ¿Así te demuestra que te quiere? Todos los libros concuerdan en que es señal de que sólo juega contigo.

-Tú... ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! -chilló Severa, enfadada, pero manteniendo la voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás. Tomó bruscamente dos bandejas con desayuno del mesón, y moviendo sus coletas, indignada, se marchó hacia el comedor.

Se sentó frente a Iñigo, que parecía muy contento en cuanto le extendió su bandeja. Desayunaron en silencio, como acostumbraban, aunque esta vez Severa no lo hacía por vergüenza, como siempre. Seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de su madre.

-"Confío en Iñigo, y sé que en verdad me quiere, pero... ¿no estaré siendo yo muy fría con él?" -cavilaba, mientras se llevaba un bocado de fruta a su boca-. "¡Está bien! Admito que me da pena pensar en que alguien nos puede ver, ¡las cosas como abrazos y arrumacos son privadas! Pero... ya llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo, y él jamás me ha exigido alguna muestra de cariño cuando no quiero... Ese idiota es muy dulce a su manera."

Bebiendo el último sorbo de su vaso, se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera había saboreado su comida. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada llena de cariño de Iñigo que, embobado, la observaba comer.

-Hey, ¿qué miras tan fijamente? -preguntó bruscamente, sonrojándose al notar que eso sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te ves preciosa cuando estás enfadada? Aunque es un poco temprano para estarlo.

-Idiota -murmuró, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Ah, una sonrisa! Que afortunado me siento, en sólo unos instantes he visto tu encanto dos veces, ¿es que el día puede ser mejor?

Con el ambiente más ligero, ambos jóvenes llevaron sus bandejas junto al resto de bandejas usadas y se marcharon.

Tomados de la mano otra vez, pasearon un rato por el campamento. Al parecer tendrían el día libre, por lo que Iñigo sugirió ir al lago que estaba cerca del campamento en cuanto el sol comenzó a subir.

-¡Hey, Iñigo! -escucharon a la lejanía. Lucina se acercó rápidamente a la pareja en cuanto vio que logró llamarles la atención-. ¡Oh, Severa, lamento interrumpirlos! Madre me ha enviado a buscarte, Iñigo, necesita que la acompañes al pueblo cercano.

-Normalmente puede ir ella sola, ¿es que a caso sucedió algo? -consultó, sin soltar la mano de Severa aún.

-Al parecer hay un altercado menor, pero hay demasiados hombres involucrados. Dijo que necesita de tu ayuda.

-Entiendo. Gracias, Luci, dile a mamá que la alcanzo en un momento.

En cuanto Lucina se marchó por donde vino, Iñigo volvió a mirar a Severa, algo apenado.

-Tendremos que posponer nuestra excursión para otro día, Severa, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, tontito, la tía Olivia necesita ayuda, no la puedes hacer esperar.

-Tienes razón. ¡Hey, tengo una idea! ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del pueblo? Como compensación por nuestra tarde, digo.

La expresión entusiasmada de Iñigo enterneció a Severa, ¿cómo su madre osaba siquiera insinuar que él no la quería? ¡Si él siempre la llenaba de mimos y atenciones!

Entonces, una frase llegó a su mente como un rayo, "Ni siquiera te ha besado, ¿no?", ¡pues eso cambiaría, si señor! Con una sonrisa pícara, acompañada de un repentino sonrojo, Severa tomó del rostro a Iñigo y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-¡Q-quiero otro de esos, así que no tardes mucho! -exigió, separándose de él y dándole la espalda, ocultando su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Severa...

-¡No digas nada, sólo vete, tía Olivia te está esperando! -chilló, nerviosa. Su sonrojo aumentó mucho más al sentir que Iñigo, de pronto, la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Quería que nuestro beso fuera especial, tontita -le murmuró al oído, erizando todos sus cabellos.

-Lo es, porque... -Severa bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Al menos, agradeció, estaban solos-. Porque es contigo, tonto. ¡Ahora vete o te golpearé!

En respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla junto a una risita contenta. Severa no se volteó hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos de Iñigo, por lo que no pudo ver el sonrojo de este, ni la sonrisa deslumbrante que lo acompañó el resto del día.

* * *

_**Amo pensar en estos dos como una pareja súper cursi pero inexperta a la vez, son de mis personajes favoritos de la saga jsjsjsjs**_


	4. 4 Dimitri x Marianne (3H)

**4\. Sonrisa tímida (Dimitri x Marianne)**

Las caballerizas del monasterio, además de ser silenciosas y estar algo alejadas del cúmulo de estudiantes, le daban a Marianne una sensación de confort que no conseguía en ningún otro lugar.

Ese domingo tenía el clima ideal para hacerle una visita a Dorte. Solía verla a menudo porque la profesora Byleth la estaba instruyendo en equitación, y la yegua se "ofrecía" a ser montada por ella, pero más allá de las clases, quería charlar un rato con su amiga sin responsabilidades ni otras personas de por medio.

-¿Sabes, Dorte? -murmuró al entrar al establo donde la yegua reposaba. Tomó un cepillo que la profesora le había regalado hace un tiempo, y comenzó a mimarla mientras hablaba-. Aunque hace unos meses pedí el cambio de casa, no estaba segura de hacerlo. Quería aprender más de la profesora, pero no sabía si los demás estudiantes me tratarían bien, y tenía un poco de miedo.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado, y simplemente comenzó a acariciar el lomo de Dorte. La yegua la escuchaba atentamente, silenciosa, cosa que Marianne agradecía totalmente.

-Intento no acercarme mucho a todos, no quiero que mi mala suerte los afecte porque son buenas personas. Aún así hay algunas personas que siguen siendo amistosas conmigo, y no lo entiendo. Ellos son compañeros y amigos desde antes, yo sólo soy una extraña, ¿por qué insisten tanto?

Dorte giró su cabeza en su dirección, con una mirada que Marianne describiría como "confundida". Resopló, sacudiendo su cabeza y relinchando suavemente.

-¿Crees que debería hacer amigos? Sabes mi pasado, Dorte, no puedo ponerlos en peligro por acercarse a mi.

La yegua se alejó un poco de Marianne, acercándose a un caballo que descansaba por ahí, y acurrucándose a él por unos instantes. Luego de haber compartido esa caricia, Dorte volvió al lado de Marianne, y relinchó otra vez.

-¿Que si hay alguien que me guste? D-dorte, claro que no... -Su nerviosa negativa fue interrumpida por otra mirada de la yegua, que la hizo sonrojar y ocultar aún más la mirada bajo su flequillo-. No me mires así. Está bien, quizás... Dimitri ha sido muy lindo conmigo, y somos bastante parecidos... Tal vez, en un futuro...

Dorte relinchó contenta, restregando su cabeza en la mano de Marianne. Pasado un rato, en el que Marianne se relajó tras confesar sus pensamientos, fue al comedor a pedir una zanahoria para darle a su amiga.

No tardó más de unos minutos, por lo que su sorpresa al volver fue grande, topándose de frente con Dimitri en las caballerizas.

-Buen día, Marianne, ¿también entrenas en domingo? -la saludó, respetuoso, mientras ensillaba al caballo que acompañaba a Dorte.

-Dimitri... sólo vine a cuidar de los caballos -respondió, acercándose a Dorte y regalándole la zanahoria que traía en la mano.

-Te llevas muy bien con ellos, ¿no? -cuestionó, acercándose hacia Marianne-. Parece muy cariñosa, ¿puedo?

Dimitri acercó su mano a Dorte, como pidiendo permiso para acariciarla. La yegua lo miró un momento, antes de poner a su disposición su crin, lista para ser acariciada.

-Ju ju, que extraño, Dorte no suele ser tan dócil con los extraños -rió Marianne, gratamente sorprendida.

Tanto el rubio como la yegua la miraron, sonrientes al verla tan cómoda.

-Ahora entiendo por qué parece tan unida a ti -mencionó Dimitri, logrando llamar la atención de Marianne antes de volver a dirigirse al caballo ensillado-. Bueno, debo ir a entrenar. Fue un gusto verlas, Marianne, Dorte.

-Buena suerte entrenando, Dimitri -se despidió la chica, con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuanto el chico y su montura se marcharon, la yegua la miró fijamente, soltando un relincho que más parecía una risa.

* * *

_**¿Alguien sabe de algún artista que dibuje algo de este shipp? Personalmente me encantan, pero no he encontrado ni un solo fanart de ellos ;-;**_


	5. 5 Ashe x Ingrid (3H)

_**Este drabble está basado en su final juntos en Verdant Wind, por lo que, si jugaron Azure Moon y sacaron su final juntos, notarán que es bastante diferente. Cuidado de los posibles spoilers.**_

* * *

**5\. Toma de manos (Ashe x Ingrid)**

Si Ingrid lo pensaba con detenimiento, Ashe había tomado su mano cada vez que flaqueaba en decidir algo realmente importante, desde que la guerra llegó a su fin.

Cuando el ejército de la Alianza le dio fin a la guerra, los territorios de su familia corrieron un gran peligro. Cuando creyó que todo terminaría, Ashe le tendió su mano y la animó a pedir ayuda. De esa forma, Byleth personalmente se encargó de organizar el territorio que antes pertenecía al reino, y el territorio que su familia tanto había cuidado pasó a su jurisdicción de inmediato.

Aún tras sus esfuerzos por seguir cuidando de la gente que la vio crecer, los problemas la siguieron. Era considerada una traidora por ayudar a la Alianza, aún cuando esto llevó al fin de la guerra; la "traición" al rey de Faerghus era algo imperdonable para los ciudadanos de lo que antaño fue el Reino.

Las tensiones entre el pueblo y el gobierno, en ese pequeño territorio que ella llamaba hogar, parecían no desaparecer, lo cual la tenía bastante afectada. Entre propuestas para restaurar los poblados destruidos, intentos de promover la agricultura en los infértiles campos, y negocios arriesgados para sacar a flote la economía, cuando no sabía que decisión tomar para arreglarlo todo, una luz apareció en su camino. Ashe, como un honorable caballero, se puso al servicio de la casa Galatea.

Otra vez le tendió su mano, poniendo sus conocimientos sobre agricultura y su buen ánimo a su disposición, y no dudó en aferrarse a su ofrecimiento. Él la animó a salir del castillo, le mostró que la solución no se encontraba en los papeles que se acumulaban en un despacho, sino en los campos, junto a su gente. La tomó de la mano y, junto a ella, guió sus esfuerzos para mejorar la situación de su territorio.

Aún recordaba las palabras con que se presentó frente a ella, antes de llevarla a ayudar personalmente. "Los caballeros ayudan a la gente, se ganan su respeto con acciones, no con planes. ¿Quién dice que una gobernante no puede ser caballero de su propia gente?"

Y no sólo fueron palabras vacías, Ashe se lo demostró con acciones. Día tras día, además de encargarse de sus responsabilidades como caballero, se ofrecía de voluntario para ayudar a reconstruir los poblados o cuidar de los campos. Y ella, guiada por su entusiasmo, aferrándose a su mano, lo seguía.

Poco a poco, la gente volvió a respetarla. La traición al rey seguía ahí, en su pasado, pero el mismo Reino estaba en el pasado; ahora eran regidos por la casa Galatea, y su gobernante se estaba esforzando por ayudar a su pueblo. ¿Cómo tildar de traidora a quien se dejaba la vida para verlos mejor?

Cuando las primeras cosechas tras la llegada de Ashe comenzaron a brotar, recordaba bien la sorpresa general que llenó el territorio. Acostumbrados a nunca conseguir cultivos abundantes, se vieron sorprendidos por la fertilidad de la que sus campos hicieron gala, aún siendo bastante poca en comparación a la de los demás territorios de Fodlan. El ánimo general mejoró, y muchos de los habitantes que poblaban los alrededores de la casa Galatea se acercaron a agradecerles, tanto a la gobernante como a su caballero. Ella realmente se había sentido dichosa, después de mucho tiempo preocupada por su hogar, y lo demostró sujetando con más firmeza la mano de Ashe.

Desde entonces, cada día recordaba haber tenido al chico a su lado, apoyándola. Habían viajado juntos por todo el territorio, ayudando en los campos y en los poblados, gobernando y protegiendo a la vez, siendo felices.

En ese momento, y tras todos los esfuerzos que ambos habían hecho, Ingrid ya no tenía nada que temer. La calma reinaba en su hogar, las decisiones habían sido tomadas y los resultados habían sido mejores de lo esperado.

Mas ahí estaba, frente a ella, Ashe tendiéndole la mano, ofreciéndole la respuesta a una decisión más. Y ella no dudó en tomar su mano, dispuesta a no volverlo a soltar, decidiendo pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

* * *

_**Me declaro fan de Ashe, es de mis chicos favoritos de 3H, ¡es demasiado dulce para mi corazón!**_

_**Si sintieron este drabble como algo muy cursi, aguántense para el siguiente (?)**_


	6. 6 Cyril x Lysithea (3H)

**Último drabble de la semana, ¡nos vemos el próximo domingo, con los días del 7 al 13!**

* * *

**6\. Carta de amor (Cyril x Lysithea)**

"Querida Lysithea:

Otra ves, quisiera agradeserte por Toda la ayuda que me diste. Gracias a ti, ahora puedo expresarme mejor.

Te escrivo esta carta porque me cuesta decirlo en persona. Me gustas mucho. Quisiera pasar mas tiempo con tigo, a tu lado soy muy felis y quisiera que tu tambien seas felis con migo.

Boy a entrar a la Academia el año que viene, estudiaré mucho, y me volveré un caballero. En cuanto lo aga, me gustaría pedir tu mano.

Si tú me quieres como yo te quiero, ven a verme pronto."

Cyril arrugó levemente el viejo trozo de papel entre sus manos, sonrojado, pero con una mirada decidida. Había escrito esa carta a sus 20 años, y aunque habían pasado varios años ya desde entonces, jamás había entregado la misiva a su destinataria. Aún era inmaduro en ese entonces, pero aunque sus sentimientos eran sinceros, la vergüenza le había ganado a su voluntad.

Ese día, había sido tomado con la guardia baja durante su patrullaje por el monasterio. No la había visto en mucho tiempo, pero de inmediato la reconoció: Lysithea estaba allí, hablando con la Arzobispa, y parecía que se quedaría durante un par de días.

Con el corazón desbocado, Cyril se había marchado a sus aposentos, y por inercia buscó la carta que hace tanto había temido enviar. La Diosa le había dado una segunda oportunidad, y no la volvería a desaprovechar.

Tomó papel y pluma, y escribió con mucha dedicación una carta completamente nueva. Sin faltas de ortografía ni gramática, con una letra pulcra perfeccionada durante su tiempo como estudiante, reescribió la carta de amor que entregaría sin faltas a la dueña de su corazón.

* * *

_**La primera vez que saqué el support A de este par, hasta se me salieron un par de lágrimas. Soy muy débil a estas situaciones en que los personajes poco a poco se ayudan y crecen, y el que Lysithea también llorase al ver cuanto había ayudado a Cyril fue como la última flecha que me enamoró de este shipp. Sé que el drabble quedó cortito, pero no pude escribir más o moriría de diabetes. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Nota: Creo que no está de más mencionar que los horrores ortográficos de la carta hacen alusión al support A de esta pareja XD**_


End file.
